


Buenos Alfas | EXO

by JustLanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha Kim Jongdae | Chen, Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - School, Beta Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Omega Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Park Chanyeol is a Little Shit
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLanie/pseuds/JustLanie
Summary: ☹︎☻︎》Los alfas jóvenes con mal comportamiento son obligados a erradicarse en la "institución SM", tres años de su vida donde tendrán que cambiar para bien si no desean quedarse encerrados -o en su defecto - pisar la cárcel.𝐏𝐀𝐑𝐄𝐉𝐀𝐒 𝐏𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐂𝐈𝐏𝐀𝐋𝐄𝐒:•𝑺𝒆𝑯𝒐.•𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒏𝑩𝒂𝒆𝒌.𝐒𝐄𝐂𝐔𝐍𝐃𝐀𝐑𝐈𝐀𝐒/𝐌𝐄𝐍𝐂𝐈𝐎𝐍𝐄𝐒:•𝑲𝒂𝒊𝑺𝒐𝒐.•𝑪𝒉𝒆𝒏𝑴𝒊𝒏.•𝑳𝒂𝒚𝑯𝒐.•𝑺𝒖𝑺𝒐𝒐.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 21





	1. Introducción

Los alfas jóvenes con mal comportamiento son obligados a erradicarse en la institución "SM", tres años de su vida donde tendrán que cambiar para bien si no desean quedarse encerrados —o en su defecto — pisar la cárcel.

En la actualidad los alfas siguen manteniendo su complejo de superioridad, por lo que muchas veces presenta una clara amenaza para betas y, sobre todo, omegas. Después de mucho tiempo se llegó a una conclusión para ayudarlos en su comportamiento.

La institución para alfas problemáticos, SM en su defecto. Aceptando un mínimo de dieciocho años a veintidós años, si pasa de esa edad se verá obligado tocar la cárcel por malas actitudes o discriminación a los otros géneros.

Mucha gente se opuso a esta idea, pensando que era una opción "radical" para controlarlos.

La gente con problemas de superioridad no entienden aunque les expliques mil veces, ellos siempre querrán ser los mejores en lo que sea. La institución ofrece ayuda a aquellos jóvenes ignorantes para que en un futuro no sean un verdadero problema en la sociedad.

Por eso Park Chanyeol y Oh Sehun entraron gracias a sus grandes bocas, aprenderán a las malas si es posible.

Aunque no todo es lo que parece.


	2. Primer día

Chanyeol y Sehun desde muy pequeños se les ha inculcado las clásicas enseñanzas tan pronto se descubrió su segundo género. Ser un alfa significa ser lo mejor, todo el mundo te respeta, puedes se lo que quieras, privilegios tras privilegios sin importar lastimar a los demás.

Después de todo eres un alfa, eres el punto máximo en la sociedad.

Hace mucho tiempo la gente estaría de acuerdo, pero conforme pase los años la idea y miles de protestas por betas y omegas cansados de los malos tratos decidieron alzar su voz, aquella voz que muchas veces los obligaron a callar. Ahora es diferente, todos merecemos un trato justo por el simple hecho de ser personas.

Los privilegios que los alfas gozaban cada vez eran menos, a pesar de ello las injusticias seguían de pie. Los betas y omegas aún soportan los horribles tratos, llegando a ocasionar diversos problemas gracias a ellos. 

Ya no más.

Los jóvenes alfas problemáticos aún se conserva la esperanza de cambiar, por eso desde hace una década se creó el "Instituto SM".

Aquellos que sometan actos violentos contra los betas y omegas se verán pagados con la ley, llegando de uno a cuatro años de cárcel dependiendo la situación. 

Por eso Park Chanyeol y Oh Sehun están dentro.

—¡Espera! —Grita el alto alfa de orejas grandes. —¿Por qué me están llevando?

—Acaba de ejercer violencia contra dos betas indefensos. —Responde con obviedad el policía. Tiene a Chanyeol esposado contra la pared.

—¿No escuchó lo que pasó? —Grita enojado. —¡Me trataron como si fuera nada! 

Los oficiales suspiran ante la arrogancia del menor, del otro lado Sehun se encuentra más calmado por la situación dejándose esposar desde el principio.

Dos alfas jóvenes de veinte y dieciocho años fueron llevados a juicio, donde los obligaron a asistir a una institución para su mal comportamiento. 

Chanyeol estaba más que enojado, se parece una completa mierda y sus padres no podrán ayudarlo esta vez. Sehun suspiraba cada segundo, maldice a los omegas llorones que llamaron a la policía cuando les enseñaban una lección a los betas irrespetuosos.

Desde pequeños fue así, vivían en un lugar de lujo donde por el simple hecho de ser alfas, ya tenían todo a sus pies. 

—La sociedad es una mierda. —Habla por primera vez Sehun.

—Ni que lo digas, malditos bastardos. —Gruñe el mayor.

Llegan a su casa con la única intensión de empacar, ya que al día siguiente deberán estar acostumbrándose a su nuevo horario por tres años. 

—¡Eres un idiota, Chanyeol! —Grita el padre de este tan pronto entra a su hogar. —Viendo como están todos de cristal, vas y dejas inconsciente a dos betas junto a Sehun. Eres estúpido, ¿para qué tienes tu voz de alfa? ¡No es un adorno!

Chanyeol quería responder, su padre no se lo permitió.

—Mínimo debiste llevarlos a un lugar sin mucha gente, amenazarlos y listo. —Suspira cansado el viejo alfa. —No eres tan inteligente.

El menor muerde su labio con fuerza, no quería seguir escuchando a su padre regañando su tonto actuar tan infantil. Mira a su madre quien mantiene la cabeza abajo en sumisión, no puede culparla ya que ha utilizado la voz alfa desde que empezó a hablar.

—Mira. —Llama la atención el Park más viejo. —Serán tres años despercidiados, pero que nada más sean tres años. Puedes fingir que entiendes toda su mierda y sales, debes ser más cuidadoso.

—Lo sé, me disculpo. —Intenta bajar la cabeza ganándose una cachetada.

—¡Un alfa no se disculpa! —Sus ojos brillan en rojo, estaba enojado. —¡Menos baja la cabeza! Te lo he enseñado mil y un veces, maldición. 

El silencio reinó en la habitación, nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra con temor a enojar más al hombre.

—Más te vale que no regreses pensando como un inútil omega, si lo haces en mi casa no eres bienvenido. —Sentencia mirando a la madre omega del menor, esta se encoje y sigue los pasos de su marido quien sale de la habitación.

Chanyeol se sentía como un verdadero idiota, sus ojos arden y sus labios tiemblan pero no llorará. Después de todo es un alfa.  
Suspira y espera que a Sehun se vaya mejor, este es un poco sensible aunque no lo parezca por su semblante serio.

Sube a su cuarto y acomoda sus cosas en una maleta pequeña, la ira se apodera de su cuerpo tanto que no puede soportarlo.

Golpea la pared con fuerza.

Espera que todas sus molestias se larguen de una buena vez, estaba harto de tanta mierda y ni siquiera ha pisado la dichosa institución.

Se tira en su cama sin ganas de nada, escucha su celular sonar y gruñe con molestia, misma que se va al momento de ver el contacto.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Pregunta el mayor preocupado.

—¿Tú que crees? —Sehun gruñe. —Me golpeó tanto, mi brazo duele y seguramente voy a amanecer con hematomas.

Ambos suspiran.

—Tenemos que ser cuidadosos la próxima vez. —Suelta riendo.

—Ya me lo dijo mucho el viejo. No me volveré a follar un omega, gracias a ellos estoy en esta mierda. 

Terminaron la llamada entre risas, al menos se tenían el uno al otro para pasar rápido los tres años en la institución. Será fácil, piensan los dos al leer acerca de la famosa institución de alfas.  
Un lugar aburrido y clases como si fuera la escuela, piensan que podrían con ello hasta que entran en la gran puerta del edificio. 

Había un total de cuarenta a cincuenta alfas ordenados por filas, estos con ceños fruncidos y los más violentos con esposas al lado de otros guardias. Un total espectáculo.

Sehun observa a los demás alfas delante de él, todos ellos olían molestos al estar aquí, cree que están por las mismas situaciones ya que no es muy difícil de llegar a esa conclusión. 

—Siguiente. —Una enfermera beta llama a un alfa.

Sehun y Chanyeol la miran incrédulos al ver que estaba pasando.

—Siguiente. —Dice la misma llamando a Sehun, esta espera y alza la ceja cuando el menor se niega a avanzar. —No tengo todo el día, niño. Pasa que estás haciendo perder el tiempo.

—No me des órdenes. —Gruñe en advertencia, ella ríe divertida y niega con la cabeza varias veces. 

—Siéntate o llamaré a un guardia para que lo haga, ellos no son muy amables que digamos. —Abre una nueva bolsa azul dejando a la vista el collar, ese collar que le ponen a todos los alfas para reprimir sus comportamientos durante los dos primeros años.

Sehun obedece a regañadientes, su rostro serio y olor era una clara señal de lo irritado de la situación. 

La enfermera ignora al menor para poner el collar y activarlo, ve como lo mueve muchas veces antes de pasar al siguiente alfa. Intenta tocar el dispositivo pero un grito llama su atención, voltea y se encuentra a un alfa en el suelo con las manos en el cuello.

—Cualquera que intente sacarse el collar recibirá un "regalo" por parte de este, comportense. —Explica un enfermero beta a varios alfas confundidos.

Definitivamente ambos odian este lugar, los tratan como perros siendo la punta de pirámide.

Una total falta de respeto.

Después de una hora todos los alfas tenían su collar puestos, el director quien muchos se sorprendieron al ver quien o más bien, que era.

—Muy buenos días jóvenes. —Habla un señor con su elegante saco y sonrisa burlona.

Un omega, un omega es el director de la institución. 

El hombre mayor es interrumpido por varios alfas, este ríe al ver como el collar funciona de maravilla al activarse. Muchos artubidos son obligados a escuchar las palabras del omega viejo. Este explica el formato de la institución y como se dividirá en tres años, las consecuencias de mentir o dañar a sus compañeros y el personal, todo con esa intensa sonrisa que daña el ego de los más débiles.

—Espero que pasen un agradable estancia y logren entender los perjuicios que fueron envueltos, en la sociedad necesitamos buenas personas. Recuerden, el respeto hace al alfa no su arrogancia.

Sehun y Chanyeol ruedan los ojos hartos de tanta palabrería.   
Este día se lo dieron libre para conocerse y ver los rincones de la escuela, ambos fueron directo a su habitación asignada que, por buena o mala suerte, quedaron separadas por dos habitaciones en el mismo pasillo.

Chanyeol entra molesto con su maleta abriendo la puerta, piensa que mínimo debieron ponerlo con Sehun y no con cualquier extraño, encontrándose con otro alfa que ya estaba acomodado sus cosas.

—Buen día. —Habla el alfa más bajo sin verlo. 

—Buen día...—Responde bajo, camina y deja caer su maleta en la otra cama.

Chanyeol mira al otro alfa terminando sus cosas, este suspira fuerte y se sienta en la cama. Puede ver mejor sus facciones; bajo, ojos grandes, cabello negro y corto, sin mucho músculo y su olor a agua de mar, muy relajante.

—Do Kyungsoo, tengo diecinueve años y golpeé a tres betas y un omegas por que mis padres me obligaron a comprometerme con un omega. —Suspira mirando al mayor con esos grandes ojos profundos.

—Park Chanyeol, veinte años y golpeé a dos betas con mi amigo por faltarnos al respeto. —Cierra sus ojos cansado.

—¿Qué hicieron? —Pregunta curioso aunque su rostro no lo parezca.

—Pasaron a nuestro lado golpeando nuestros hombros, el lugar de disculparse rodaron los ojos y... pasó. 

—Que mierda. —Suspira acostándose boca arriba, inhala el olor del otro alfa; madera. 

Chanyeol creía que su estancia será todo menos agradable, ya estaba esperando las charlas de omegas y betas haciéndose las víctimas de los alfas violentos, odia como el mundo cambia para peor y los demás lo aceptan como si nada. Mientras tanto a Sehun le toca estar con un viejo alfa de segundo año preguntando de más.

—Minseok hyung, no quisiera hablar de eso. —Suelta aburrido acomodando las sábanas.

—Vamos, Sehun. Nada puede ser peor que gritarle a un omega que es una puta en una cafetería, recibí muchos golpes. —Responde el alfa de ojos gatunos, en su semblante se notaba ligeramente apenado. —Aunque me obligaron a disculparme, de todos modos cuando salga me volveré a disculpar con ella.

—Mi amigo y yo golpeamos a dos betas, unos omegas por ahí llamaron a la policía diciendo puras mentiras. —Resopla.

—¿Y eran mentiras? —Pregunta muy curioso.

—No. 

Minseok ríe ante el menor, este por su olor a durazno se puede apreciar que está sumamente molesto. El alfa de veintitrés años niega divertido, acaba de conocer a Sehun hace pocos minutos y ya quiere ver como se traga sus palabras.

Chanyeol y Sehun odian a los géneros inferiores que no conocen su lugar, esa es su mentalidad en el primer día de instituto.


	3. Sensación

Sehun piensa que su horario es una mierda, en pocas palabras. Levantarse a las seis de la mañana, asearse, comer y ponerse el ridículo uniforme para ir a clases a las siete y media, así hasta las dos de la tarde. Tienen la libertad de salir donde quieran hasta las ocho de la noche y finalmente a las diez deben apagar las luces. Además les quitaron su celular, teniendo que buscar tareas en las computadoras de la biblioteca.

Un infierno para los alfas que se la pasaban en desvelo, divirtiéndose todas las noches que quieran sin medir un poco las consecuencias.

Chanyeol y Sehun eran de esos alfas.

Pasaron de tenerlo todo a ser nada en cuestión de días, ahora solamente caminan hacia sus respectivas aulas asignadas para aprender y educarse, según ellos. Era sorprendente en un sentido, les daban clases de materias necesarias junto con educación sexual que siempre es la última hora, en ella hablan acerca del por qué están aquí.

—Odio las matemáticas, no sé para que existen. —Suspira el menor en su asiento, está vez se sentó junto a Chanyeol quien lo mira desganado.

—Es mejor que historia, ya sabemos que los alfas fueron los que dieron el primer paso para todo. —Suspira cerrando su libreta. —Es ridículo.

Sehun asiente y espera la próxima hora, quiere dormir sobre sus brazos pero el collar se lo impide al ser incómodo en algunas posiciones.

Es un collar metálico delgado en su cuello, apretado para que no sea fácil moverse, molesto los primeros días hasta acostumbrarse. Da choques eléctricos cuando un alfa quiere "atacar" a los demás, ayuda a controlarse en todos los sentidos. Su celo no es la excepción, dependiendo el alfa sería de uno a tres días de celo, aunque muchos de ellos no puedan controlarlo y de allí el collar.  
Esto es de gran ayuda para un futuro, los alfas llegarán a controlarse cuando se relacionen con varias feromonas.

Chanyeol piensa que son tratados como perros, peor aún. No cree que dos betas maleducados valga la pena para encerrarlo aquí, junto a muchos perdedores.

Ambos alfas maldicen a esos desgraciados.

Un beta chino se despide de la clase, muy pocos le devuelven el gesto y este rendido suspira y prosigue a irse, Sehun mira como desaparece por la puerta, de pronto escucha su voz hablar con otra persona.

El menor siempre ha tenido un agudo sentido del olfato, más que Chanyeol y eso le ha parecido de lo más irritante, nunca lo ha disfrutado ya que muchos olores llegan a marearlo. Ni si quiera quiere pensar cuando está rodeado de omegas, un escalofrío recorre por todo su cuerpo.

Un dulce olor a vainilla lo envuelve, respira hondo intentado llenarse de la atrayente fragancia. 

Un omega.

Kim Junmyeon, un omega mayor de veintisiete años entra como si nada al salón, su pequeña sonrisa pasa desapercibida al notar esos ojos rebeldes mirando a todos los alfas. Las cuatro paredes rápidamente se encontraba en un incómodo silencio, era bastante obvio la incomodidad.

—Buenas tardes, soy Kim Jun- 

—¿Un omega de maestro? —Un alfa lo interrumpe, era un hombre alto sentado hasta el fondo. —¿No es mucha libertad? No creo que esté capacitado para tomar este puesto, no son nada inteligentes.

—¿Conoce la historia de al menos este país? —Ataca Junmyeon mirándolo seriamente, el otro alfa sonríe arrogante.

—Por supuesto, gracias a los alfas pudimos pasar de muchas adversidades. Mientras los omegas estaban abriendo sus piernas al mejor postor, muchas veces trabajando en la prostitución para atrapar a un alfa o beta de alto rango. —Alza sus cejas esperando las respuestas.

—De eso de tratará la siguiente clase, lo omegas en ese tiempo eran callados y escondidos para no herir el poco orgullo de los alfas y betas. Si hablamos de prostitución la injusticia en el país los obligaban a vender su cuerpo, nunca fue por placer ya que la necesidad en tiempo de quiebre era más grande. —Suspira. —Hay registros comprobados que los omegas eran los verdaderos líderes en batallas, su inteligencia y agudo sentido los ayudaba al momento de crear estrategias.

—¿Qué me dice del 68'? —Traga grueso. —Literalmente miles de personas inocentes murieron por malos manejos, ¿fue por omegas?

—Una desventaja de los omegas son sus celos intensos y largos, justamente en medio de todo el desorden los líderes no pudieron reprimir sus instintos y el "gran" alfa Yoon entra. —Se sienta, acomoda sus respectivas cosas en el escritorio bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus estudiantes. —Ya deberían saber las consecuencias, casi perdimos y murieron demasiadas personas que no tenían que ver.

Sehun estaba un poco fascinado por la personalidad del omega, era atrayente de cierta forma pero nunca lo dirá en voz alta.   
El menor ya sabía de estos sucesos, cuando era niño tomó los viejos libros que su padre le prohibido leer y de alguna manera entró en negación al ver todas las aportaciones de miles de omegas, dejando a los alfas muchas veces atrás sin llegar al puesto de mano derecha.

Toda la clase muchos alfas interrumpían al omega con comentarios despectivos, este siempre manteniendo la compostura respondía de buena forma. 

Oh Sehun se volverá loco. Todo era tan raro ya que entre más inhala las feromonas del omega su cuerpo reacciona diferente; el calor en su pecho crece, sus manos pican y el sudor empieza a bajar. Junmyeon también lo ha notado, sus miradas de reojo eran la clara señal que algo pasaba.

Pero no se dejará vencer por un omega, un lindo omega de gran trasero y cuerpo de ensueño. Era un alfa, el profesor debería estar babeando por él.

—Nos vemos mañana. —Junmyeon se despide con una gran sonrisa, el corazón de Sehun da un vuelco.

Inhala y exhala repetidas veces, trata de calmarse para no llamar la atención de Chanyeol quien parecía en su propio mundo.

—¿No crees que es arrogante el profesor Kim? —Le pregunta sin mirarlo a los ojos. 

—T-tal vez. —Titubea, al darse cuenta quiere morir ahí mismo.

—¿Pasa algo? —Pregunta preocupado. El menor niega y deciden salir lo más pronto posible, se siente terriblemente sofocado. 

Están totalmente libres por el resto del día, un buen descanso para reponer la energía perdida. Chanyeol lo arrastra para ir afuera, queriendo respirar aire fresco y Sehun estaba lo suficientemente atontado para dejarse llevar como muñeco de trapo. Pasan por los salones hasta llegar a las oficinas de los maestros, la última puerta es abierta dejando a la vista un alfa muy conocido por el menor.

—Gracias, profesor Kim. Nos vemos luego. —Se despide cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, alza la mirada encontrándose con dos alfas. —¿Por qué me miran así?

Los tres caminan por inercia, se alejan cada vez más de aquel agradable olor a vainilla.

—Creí que los omegas no pueden estar a solas con un alfa... —Dice Chanyeol entre cerrando los ojos, sus intensiones eran obvias. Por su lado Sehun se mantuvo callado desde el principio.

—¡Por Dios! —Frunce el ceño sin estar necesariamente molesto. —¡Tengo pareja!

Su expresión cambia de un momento a otro, el brillo en sus ojos se hace presente y aparece esa tonta sonrisa de alfa enamorado.

—¿Si? —Pregunta el menor extrañamente aliviado, Minseok asiente ansioso.

—¿Recuerdas al omega que llamé "puta"? —Sehun asiente. —Estaba en una cita con Jongdae, creí que le estaba haciendo ojitos. 

Chanyeol y Sehun se miran fijamente sin decir una palabra, era bastante obvio que el viejo alfa era muy tonto.

—¿Tienes a un beta de pareja? —Pregunta el segundo mayor, Minseok niega repetidas veces.

—Es un alfa. —Dice con orgullo. —¿Pero como no enamorarme de él? ¡Es el amor de mi vida!

—Ambos son alfas... sin ofender. —Interrumpe Chanyeol.

—Las clases del profesor Kim son interesantes, no importa con quien estés mientras sea consensuado y el amor esté por todo nuestros poros. —El olor a canela se volvió más fuerte, haciendo que los dos alfas arruguen sus narices. —¡Tenemos tres años saliendo! Cuando salga le pediré matrimonio.

—Sigue siendo raro para mí, pero felicidades. —Sonríe Sehun.

Ha sido un día muy cansado.


	4. Enfermería

Desde que nacen a muchas personas se les inculca que los alfas son superior en todos los sentidos, los betas y omegas son un temas demasiado aparte que muchas veces ni siquiera se toca por que "no vale la pena".   
Son inferiores, eso es todo por parte de esos dos géneros bulto en la jerarquía impuesta por, obviamente, alfas. 

Si se toca el tema de la sangre pura todo el mundo se descontrola, aunque se podría decir que los alfas son los que más les afecta por que no deben meterse en ello. La sangre pura era importante, sí, pero con el tiempo dejó de ser el tema principal gracias a los mestizos entre sangre pura y los normales. Aunque los alfas al tener un ego tan grande estos se creen los mejores, con o sin sangre pura corriendo por sus venas.

Un verdadero problema en la sociedad que está dando pasos gigantescos, betas y omegas han dejando los perjuicios que les obligaron a levantarse y alzan la voz lo más que puede.

Los alfas gruñen cuando tocan sus privilegios. 

—Todos somos iguales, el género no determina la importancia y valor de una persona. —Explica Junmyeon en su escritorio tratando de hacer contacto visual con todos los estudiantes que puede.

Menos Oh Sehun, algo en ese alfa le revolvía el estómago, no quiere profundizar en el tema y aparta la mirada.

—¿Pero y los de sangre pura? —Kyungsoo por primera vez en días habla en la clase del profesor Kim. —Ellos deben mantener el linaje puro. Son más fuertes, sentidos agudos y olor penetrante, ¿qué pasa con ellos?

Junmyeon sonríe mirándolo directamente a los ojos, tiene un escalofrío cuando escucha el gruñido de Sehun.

—Esto es lo divertido de la clase, gracias a los betas y omegas que lucharon y siguen luchando por acabar con la desigualdad, se llegó a una conclusión tan simple pero que no muchos pueden entender. —Explica. —La sangre pura, en pocas palabras no ayuda para nada. 

Muchos alfas se miran entre ellos confundidos, otros susurran las locuras que su profesor está hablando. Chanyeol rueda los ojos, Sehun mira atentamente esos rosados labios moverse cada vez que habla, pero sigue prestando atención por alguna razón.

—Los alfas y omegas con sangre pura, como tú lo dijiste, tienen unos mayores sentidos, son más fuertes y un olor tan característico que te hacen temblar las rodillas por lo dulce o amargo. —Corta el contacto visual con Kyungsoo para dirigirse a todos sus estudiantes. —Chicos, esos sentidos se desarrollaron hace millones de años, puede que en épocas de guerra también funcionaran, pero en la actualidad no sirve más que de mero título, las personas que se aprovechan de esto pueden hasta pisar la cárcel.

—¿P-pero entonces no importa? —Kyungsoo titubea, se siente como un imbécil al mostrarse tan pequeño.

—Puedes estar con quien quieras, puede que la realidad biológica falle en el sentido de nada más morder a un omega, pero evolucionamos y ahora los alfas pueden controlarse con un omega en celo. No tienes por qué sentirte mal por ello.

Junmyeon tiembla al olerlo, no se muestra tan obvio pero observa como Sehun sale lo más rápido que puede de la clase, le resta importancia ya que faltan menos de cinco minutos para terminar. Sin embargo sus feromonas penetran sus fosas nasales, se marea un poco y sigue con lo que queda de su clase.

Ignora como el pequeño alfa acaba de tener una erección.

Los demás no se dieron cuenta, menos Chanyeol que se reía en su lugar mirando la puerta. Suena la campaña y el profesor omega se despide con su radiante sonrisa.

Por su parte Sehun está encerrado en el baño, tiene una palpitante y húmeda erección gracias a las feromonas de vainilla que esparcía al hablar tan decidido su profesor, no entendía del todo el porqué su cuerpo reacciona de esa manera con él.

—Mierda, me odio. —Siempre se ha irritado su agudo olfato, al tener familia de sangre pura este sentido se volvió muy agudo.

Aunque nunca se ha sentido tan sensible con un omega, menos con olores tan dulces. Suspira y sigue mastubándo su virilidad en un intento se llegar al clímax y salir sin vergüenza.

—Cuando dejes de jalártela por el profesor Kim búscame en la cafetería, estoy que me muero de hambre. —Chanyeol le dice en la puerta de su baño, este sale de la habitación dejando a un pequeño alfa sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Park Chanyeol aún mantenía ese orgullo desde que entró a la institución, a pasado algunas semanas desde que dejó de prestarle importancia al tema del cambio sobre su pensamientos. Piensa que están totalmente equivocados si con un collar de perro y pláticas sobre la igualdad lo hará cambiar, él es un alfa, conoce sus privilegios y como puede jugar con los mismos al momento de conseguir lo que quiere.

Estúpido.

Gruñe al ver la cafetería tan llena, los alfas hablando y sus olores tan desagradables haciéndole querer correr de ahí. No le prestó más atención, después de todo su estómago exigía aunque sea un mísero pan duro.   
Se detiene observando al personal de la cafetería, la mayoría eran betas y unos cuantos omegas por sus feromonas, frunce el ceño tratando de no volver a pensar en el tema.

—Un beta nunca tocaría mi comida. —Murmurra antes de tomar su bandeja con lo más comestible, busca con la mirada un lugar despejado también para Sehun. Camina derecho, muchos lo ignoraban tanto como él a los demás.

—¿Chanyeol? —Un alfa llama su atención a sus espaldas.

—¿Yifan? —Pregunta confundido, era obvio que esa persona es Wu Yifan, el alfa más aterrador que conoció en sus días de niño. —¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

—Larga historia. —Suspira dejándolo sentarse junto a él. —Te lo resumo. Utilicé mi voz alfa contra un oficial omega para probar que no sirve para ese oficio, también tenía cargos de discriminación hacia betas y omegas.

—Pero tus padres habían dicho que fuiste al extranjero... —Mete un trozo de la jugosa carne a su boca, saborea intentando no sentirlo tan asqueroso. —¿Estás en tercer año?

—Como puedes ver, no tengo el collar y mi semblante es más tranquilo. —Sonríe mirando su comida como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. —Saldré terminando el año, tengo que disculparme con el omega.

—¿Disculparte? —Suelta incrédulo. —¿Tú?

—Por supuesto, por algo estoy aquí. 

El alfa más joven no puede creerlo, en sus tiempo de niñez Yifan era un alfa tenebroso, desde siempre fue alto, serio con su mirada fría y esos penetrantes ojos rojos a todo momento. Era extraño, ahora se notaba muy cambiado, más cuando puede observar el color natural de sus ojos sin ninguna pizca de algún destello rojo.

—Te lavaron el cerebro. —Toma un sorbo de su bebida. —En serio has cambiando.

—¿Gracias? —Ríe. —También lo harás Chanyeol, eres una buena persona y tus padres no supieron educarte.

—¡No hables de mis padres! —Gruñe, sus ojos arden en rojo. Es una invitación a pelear, todos los alfas al no perder su orgullo acceden ante cualquier amenaza.

Pero Yifan lo miraba sin expresión, su cuerpo no se tensó y seguía oliendo pino tan tranquilo que lo hacía temblar sin razón.

—Madura. 

El alfa con esencia a madera sale de la cafetería, estaba tan enojado que podría golpear a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino. Sabe muy bien que debe controlarse, ante cualquier amenaza que perciba el collar recibirá el castigo. Camina sin rumbo, está harto de este instituto y como todos se creen los mejores por "cambiar".

Golpea la pared con su puño derecho.

Duele, las paredes parecían estar hechas de un material muy sólido, tanto que en un simple golpe logró sacarle un grito de dolor al fuerte alfa.

—¡Mierda! —Grita tomando su mano lastimada, la sangre poco a poco mojaba su brazo teniendo que ir a regañadientes a la enfermería.  
Odiaba todo este instituto, claro que lo hacía con toda su alma. 

No tiene que dar muchas vueltas cuando en minutos ya estaba frente a la puerta de la enfermería, suspira y abre la puerta dejando a la vista un lugar muy limpio pero con un olor en particular, un olor a beta.

—¿Qué pasó grandote? —Pregunta la única persona en la habitación, Chanyeol resopla ante el apodo.

—Es Park Chanyeol, beta. —Intenta ser intimidante, fallando en segundos cuando el beta lo toma del brazo para sentarlo en una de las pocas camillas.

—Uhh, se ve mal. —Revisa la mano con cuidado, toma algunos minutos limpiar la herida para posteriormente venderla. —¿Cómo?

—Pues-

—Déjame adivinar. —Lo interrumpe. —¿Golpeaste una pared? 

Chanyeol asiente curioso, Baekhyun simplemente ríe a carcajadas ante la atenta mirada ahora irritada del joven alfa.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Gruñe.

—¿Crees que golpeado una pared dejarás de sentirte molesto? Eres una persona como cualquiera, debes aprender a manejar tus emociones sin que las paredes salgan afectadas.

—Es una pared, no pasa nada con ello.

—Primero es una pared, luego una persona. —Suspira apartándose. —Trabajo terminado, orejón.

—No me llames así, beta. 

—No soy "beta", soy Byun Baekhyun doctor desde hace dos años. —Presume con orgullo. —Reconóceme.

—¿Un beta doctor? Debe ser broma, mínimo enfermero.

—Lo que digas, orejón. Mis años de trabajo y largo estudio se resume a tus palabras.

—Debería. —Suelta indiferente.

Baekhyun resopla y se voltea para acomodar las cosas, ese día no llevaba su típica bata blanca, por lo que su cuerpo era más que obvio en esos apretados pantalones.

Chanyeol baja la vista y observa ese pequeño redondo trasero. No se culpa, después de todo es humano con necesidades y pensamientos al ver un bonito cuerpo delante a su presencia. 

—Puedes irte, estarás mejor en poco tiempo. —Sin siquiera mirarlo regresa a su escritorio con miles de papeles sin ordenar.

—Está bien, beta.

—Nos vemos, gigante orejón.

Molesto, muy molesto para el gusto de Chanyeol. Pero admite que tiene una bonita voz y cuerpo algo sensual, no se lo esperaba de un beta.

Nunca se esperó a un beta.


	5. Cosquilleo

Las leyes en la actualidad protegían mucho a los betas y omegas que vivan bajo la desigualdad dada hace años por los alfas, de alguna manera los alfas se cuestionaban en la forma que ellos terminan.

Sin privilegios.

Les irrita saber que el poder que tienen los rebajan a nada, en sus mentes narcisistas solamente están ellos y ellos, no cuentan a más personas a menos de beneficiarse de alguna forma. 

Como los matrimonios arreglados, la sangre pura que aún creen que es necesaria conservar para la raza fuerte prevalezca por miles de años más en la tierra. Junmyeon ha explicado tanto estos temas para que quede claro, para su sorpresa en la clases hay pocos "dolores de cabeza". 

Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun y Do Kyungsoo. Aunque este último siempre lo olía tan tenso cada vez que se menciona ese tema, los dos anteriores eran totalmente diferentes. Sabe que Sehun presta atención por su intensa mirada pareciendo juzgarlo en cada momento, era sincero consigo mismo y le resultaba muy incómodo en ciertas ocasiones. Con Park Chanyeol nada más parece avanzar tambaleándose, lo ha atrapado leyendo con atención el libro para abrir los ojos sorprendido.

La educación en casa es un factor importante, Junmyeon cree que por eso el menor da pasos de bebé en cada clase. No le molesta, al contrario le gusta saber que mejora a su tiempo. De los meses encerrados puede decir que este año son los mejores alumnos, el interés en sus clases y las dudas que resuelve lo mejor que puede para que todo esté claro.

—¿Qué pasa cuando un omega agrede a un alfa? —Pregunta unos de sus alumnos más curiosos.

—Siguie siendo agresión, violencia que puedes denunciar a las autoridades. —Explica el maestro con calma.

—Pero nunca que he visto que un omega esté tras las rejas por agresión... ¿No es una clara desventaja de hacia los alfas? —Otro hombre pregunta.

—Hay una razón por la cual no hay tantas denuncias hacia betas y omegas violentos. La sociedad es parte de la culpa, alimentando los estereotipos sobre los alfas fuertes que no pueden verse intimidados, callan por vergüenza y orgullo. 

Kyungsoo está atento a sus palabras, nunca ha conocido ese tipo de situaciones pero es entrañable como ese pequeño omega logra captar su atención tan pronto huele sus feromonas en el pasillo. La campana suena ruidosamente, las clases terminan sacando un suspiro a más de un alfa.

—¿No hay más preguntas? —Junmyeon quiere dejar todo claro antes de irse, escucha como niegan para despedirse. —Entonces nos vemos hasta la próxima semana.

—¿Próxima semana? —Pregunta Chanyeol un poco demasiado alto, logrando captar la atención de su profesor.

—Celo. Pero no se preocupe, el maestro Zhang Yixing estará a cargo por estos días para que no se pierdan ningún tema. —Sentencia con una sonrisa.

Chanyeol suspira sin importarle mucho el tema, pero Sehun todo su lenguaje gritaba en nerviosismo. 

—Profesor... ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento? 

—Por supuesto, vamos a mi oficina.

La suave voz del alfa Do Kyungsoo llama la atención del omega, Junmyeon rápidamente le contesta lo más amable que puede. Sabe a quien meter a su oficina, ha tenido miles de experiencias con alfas violentos y por eso observa atentamente a sus alumnos antes de concluir si podían o no estar a solas.

Sehun gruñe, los dos que estaban a punto de salir lo escuchan. Sólo ellos dos lo hacen.

—Kyungsoo te quiere quitar al novio. —Habla bromeando Chanyeol con su típica sonrisa.

—No es mi novio, ¿qué estás diciendo? —Resopla para salir tenso junto al mayor. 

—Aww, el pequeño Sehunnie está enamorado del profesor omega. Que cliché, amor imposible.

—¡No lo estoy! —A pesar de su voz y expresión, sus orejas rojas dicen lo contrario. 

—Lo que digas. —Ríe para molestar más al alfa.

—Cállate, vete a golpear otra pared. 

—¡Oye!

Por que Sehun sabía que no era simple confidencia, desde hace semanas Chanyeol ha estado viniendo con muchos vendajes en la mano explicando como la pared sufre las consecuencias. Pero el menor lo conoce, rara vez puede enojarse para golpear cosas.

Era sospechoso y preocupante. Puede ver las cicatrices por lo mismo, teme por su mejor amigo. 

—No vamos a espiar al profesor, Minseok hyung quiere comer con nosotros. —Chanyeol lo saca de sus pensamientos, Sehun vuelve a resoplar.

—No es mi novio... 

Ambos alfas se levantan para ir rumbo a la cafetería, mientras tanto Junmyeon abre la puerta para que Do Kyungsoo entre y se ponga cómodo en su pequeña oficina. El alfa se sienta frente al escritorio, Junmyeon sonríe al verlo tan callado poniéndose en su lugar.

—¿Qué querías hablar? ¿Es un tema personal? —Después de varios segundos callado en menor asiente tímido, sus mejillas se tiñen al inhalar la fragancia de vainilla, calmando su nerviosismo. —Tranquilo, no te apures y trata de pensar en tus palabras.

Es exactamente lo que el menor está haciendo.

—Usted había dicho que la sangre pura es inútil en la actualidad, ya que solamente mejoran en los sentidos. —Junmyeon asiente atento a cualquier palabra. —El matrimonio forzado también debería estar mal, ¿no es así?

—Correcto, si conoces algún caso donde forcen a dos personas a contraer matrimonio, los padres o tutores a cargo van a la cárcel por diez o quince años. Depende si son menores de edad, la condena sube. —Explica mirándolo a los ojos.

El aroma en el ambiente cambió, Kyungsoo lo notó como su profesor a pesar de mostrarse tan neutral sus feromonas se dispersen. Está nervioso, asustado y hasta siente algo de ira por el aire.

—¿Puedo demandarlos? —Suelta sorprendido, rápidamente tapa su boca al ver su error. —N-no, quiero decir...

—Claro que puedes demandarlos, están incumpliendo la ley. —Sus manos tiemblan, el alfa lo nota al instante. Aún así el profesor toma de las manos a Kyungsoo, este se ahoga. —Tu felicidad y futuro no puede ser decidido por ellos. 

—No conozco al omega, se llama Jongin y tiene la piel morena por lo que me han contado. Ambos tenemos sangre pura, el matrimonio se arregló desde que tengo trece años, querían casarme hace unos meses y por eso terminé aquí. —Tiembla, nunca había sido tan honesto con una persona, menos con un omega. 

Un cosquilleo lo golpea en el pecho, se siente tan bien que se deja embriagarse por la tranquilidad. Cierra los ojos, respira profundo y ahí está él; Kim Junmyeon, su profesor omega con el extraño poder de calmarlo con sus feromonas.   
Su mano se siente tan cálida, no puede evitar apretar un poco más para que el calor los envuelva a los dos.

—Eres un hombre fuerte, he... conocido a algunas personas en esa situación. Es horrible, más cuando los obligan a casarse desde jóvenes, pierden parte importante de su vida y los deja desechos. Muy difícil olvidarlo, la ira y tristeza se mezclan para arruinarte una noche. 

Tan personal.

—No quiero casarme, a penas tengo diecinueve años. ¡Ni si quera quiero tener cachorros! —Irritado, sus labios tiemblan pero nunca deja de sostener su mano.

—Habla con ellos, eres mayor de edad y puedes ponerle un alto. No te dejes influenciar por la sangre pura, eres el dueño de tu vida y tú sabes que hacer con ella. —Corta el contacto visual para sonreír. —Tienes dos años para prepararte, tu vida tomará de rumbo dependiendo de tus decisiones.

¿Era normal que Kyungsoo sienta burbujas en su estomago?

Hablaron por más tiempo, finalmente el mayor se tenía que despedir por asuntos personales.

—¿Fue incómodo hablar conmigo? —Pregunta derrepente el menor. El omega lo mira sin comprender. —Tu olor, fue demasiado fuerte.

—¡Oh no! —Sonríe tocándolo con gentileza el hombro. —Mañana es mi celo, por eso mis feromonas huelen tan intensas.

El menor asiente con sus mejillas rosadas, se imagina como se vería su profesor con el celo omega en su habitación, estaría solo, pegajoso, sensible y pediría un alfa con una voz entrecortada por el placer.

"¡Mierda!".

—¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! —Sin escuchar a su mayor sale corriendo, aunque era tarde ya que Junmyeon lo olió.

—Está excitado... —Murmurra. 

Junmyeon se pregunta si es un problema, dos alumnos de su misma clase han pasado por lo mismo. No olvida que ambos poseen feromonas súper atrayentes, sino fuera más fuerte sus rodillas caerían frente a esos dos.

Por su parte Kyungsoo reza para estar solo en su habitación y mastubarse con paciencia, había hablado aproximadamente treinta minutos con su profesor y espera que Chanyeol no llegue a perturbar su paz. Pero sencillamente tiene mala suerte, al menos hoy.

—¿También quieres masturbarte por el profesor Kim? —Chanyeol a penas había entrando, este pone su mochila al lado de la cama. —Qué cliché. 

—Vete a golpear una pared, idiota. —Molesto, avergonzado y excitado desborda sus emociones con el mayor.

—¡Deja de decir eso! —Suspira. —Pero te daré un consejo.

Kyungsoo escucha atento, puede que ya sepa que de va todo esto.

—¿Sehun? —El otro asiente. 

—Es un malcriado, desde pequeño siempre ha sido así. —Sonríe mostrando su hoyuelo. —Te digo que, al menos que se lo proponga, Sehun siempre tiene lo que quiere.

El otro guarda silencio, su vida de instituto no quería volverla una novela de drama y triángulos amorosos donde uno termina con el hombre de su vida y el otro simplemente es ignorado en su propia desgracia. 

—No me interesa, puede hacer lo que quiera. —Sin querer escuchar más se mete al baño para arreglar su problema.

Chanyeol no suele prestar atención a su alrededor, pero está seguro que nada bueno pasará si ambos alfas siguen sus instintos. Baja la mirada y se topa con los vendajes en sus manos, sabe que no era lo mejor lastimarse para ir a ver al doctor beta, pero una parte de él gritaba por estar a su lado.

—Me estoy volviendo loco. —Gruñe acomodando su cabello, es frustrante no encontrar una respuesta a sus problemas.


	6. Celos

En todo el día Sehun no ha podido acostumbrarse con la idea del celo, más cuando tiene un "crush" con su profesor omega. Tan sólo pensar en él, como estaría en estos momentos; solo, caliente, pegajoso, lloroso y pidiendo un alfa con su bonita voz. El menor se estremece en su cama, no quiere seguir pensando en eso y se levanta para continuar con sus obligaciones por todo el día. 

Nuevo día, misma rutina. 

Al menos las clases del profesor Kim lo ayudaban, más cuando ese gordo trasero lo hipnotiza en cada movimiento. Aunque no se hace idiota, en estos meses ha aprendido algo o mucho acerca de su burbuja y cuestionado sus privilegios desde un punto de vista diferente, un punto de vista que nunca imaginó llegar a ponerse. 

Su rutina era la misma, ahora está sentado en su pupitre después de desayunar esperando la última clase mientras mira a Chanyeol de reojo. Conociendo a su mejor amigo sabe la razón de esas orejas rojas y sudor bajando por su frente, aunque el mayor sea bueno ocultándolo siempre se dará cuenta. 

Está en celo. 

Al estar rodeados de más alfas y algunos betas sus feromonas no afectan a su entorno, podría ser un problema si algún omega pasara por los alrededores, pero aún así Chanyeol mantenían un buen control sobre su celo. El más alto no representa un problema más allá de sus pensamientos tan anticuados. 

—Desde el principio volvieron el celo como un tema tabú entre géneros, antes que los omegas comenzarán a asistir a las escuelas la educación sexual era decadente. Los embarazos a temprana edad en su primer celo eran tan comunes que se normalizó con una rapidez alarmante, más cuando el primer celo se presenta a la edad de doce a quince años, lo que da muchos omegas menores de edad en situación injusta para su integridad física y mental. 

El profesor beta, Zhang Yixing, explica intentando que todos los alfas en la habitación prestaran atención ante un tema tan importante. Aunque Sehun presta más de su atención en el particular olor que desprende, un beta no tiene feromonas, menos unas tan dulces que lo marean. 

—Los omegas de sangre común no sufrían tanto, más allá de sus feromonas y cuerpos temblorosos podían hacer actividades cotidianas con incomodidad entre cuatro días, aproximadamente. Los omegas de sangre pura son otro problema, su celo se presenta tan fuerte que ni siquiera presta atención a su alrededor, sometiéndose a miles de peligros si no está en un ambiente privado. 

—¿Cómo el profesor Kim? —Un alfa de apellido Jeon alza la voz, este con su rostro inexpresivo espera una respuesta. —No es por nada, pero no nos dará clases estos días por esa razón, ¿verdad? 

Todos esperan ansiosos el comentario del beta, este baja el rostro y sonríe mostrando su hoyuelo. 

—Pero como todo en el mundo hay excepciones, obviamente existen omegas sin necesidad de ser sangre pura para tener celos intensos, no son tan comunes pero pasa. —Explica mirando a todos los presentes, observando durante más tiempo al pequeño alfa que encontró la respuesta ante el aroma a vainilla que se desprende en el aire. —Ahora a lo importante, la reacción de los alfas y como esto ha dañado de forma terrible a la sociedad. 

Sehun respira hondo, pretende ignorar el cosquilleo en su pecho hasta que termine las clases, por el momento observa de reojo a Chanyeol quien se notaba ligeramente mejor. A pesar del sudor bajando por su frente sus feromonas dejaron de ser tan penetrantes y ha logrado calmarse, podía jurar que su cuerpo no estaba caliente. 

—Los alfas siempre han tenido el pensamiento de posesividad y hasta logrando ser "salvajes" cuando se presenta un omega celo. Los alfas al poseer un agudo sentido del olfato se vuelven más sensibles a las feromonas a su alrededor, originando, gracias a eso, miles y miles de ataques sexuales por no controlarse. 

—Pero es natural, ¿cómo es posible controlar una parte que ha estado durante millones de años? —Un joven alfa pregunta entrecerrando los ojos. 

—Por su puesto que se puede controlar, hay muchos estudios científicos que lo respaldan. Los omegas y sus feromonas solamente son atrayentes para un alfa común, obviamente los betas no podemos olerlo. —Responde mirando a un alumno que poco a poco bajaba la mano, era educación básica saber eso. —Los feromonas son atrayentes, muy atrayentes y pueden desprender deseo sexual a un alfa de agudo olfato, pero eso no significa que sea una invitación a abusar sexualmente de todo omega en celo. A un alfa lo afecta en el sentido de marearlo, lo excita y su deseo sexual sube. 

—¿Entonces podemos controlarnos? —Pregunta otro alfa con el ceño fruncido. 

—Claro que sí, a diferencia de los animales nuestro juicio no se nubla. Los alfas pueden controlarse, los alfas de sangre pura se necesita más autocontrol pero es posible. Solamente los omegas de sangre pura o de celo muy fuerte necesitan un descanso, ya que el mismo celo los puede hacer caer ante lo sensible que se vuelven sus músculos. 

Chanyeol ríe y rueda los ojos, respira hondo y observa como Yixing alza una ceja curioso. 

—Está en celo, joven Park. ¿Quiere ir a la enfermería o me explica el porqué la risa ante un tema de suma importancia? 

Un fuerte suspiro se escucha por toda las cuatro paredes, todos prestaban atención ante el alto Park que se aclara la garganta y piensa un poco antes de hablar. 

—Los omegas en ese sentido siguen siendo muy débiles, no deberían tener trabajo por el simple hecho de tener un celo tan dependiente. —Sentencia de pie. 

El profesor beta sonríe, se parecía sus hoyuelos y baja la cabeza asintiendo. 

—Hay que prestar atención en clases, los omegas y alfas de sangre puro tienen un celo fuerte, sí. La mayoría de omegas sangre pura se toman dos días de descanso dos a cuatro meses, pero se te olvida que hay alfas que igualmente se vuelven débiles por el duro celo, tomándose los mismos días en los mismos meses... ¿qué pasa con ellos? ¿Tampoco deberían trabajar? 

Chanyeol guarda silencio, se sienta de nuevo en su asiento mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza. 

—Como dije hace poco, los alfas de sangre pura necesitan un mayor autocontrol para no sucumbir ante sus deseos sexuales. Pero eso no significa que sus extremidades no se vuelven sensibles, también necesitan descansar por unos días. 

Sehun mira a Chanyeol quien hace un puchero renegando, parece un niño pequeño que acaban de regañar. El menor sonríe y presta atención a las feromonas conocidas en el aire, huele y se concentra buscando de dónde se le hacía tan conocido. 

Dulce y embriagante. 

Respira hondo y abre sus ojos cuando tiene la respuesta, sus manos se vuelven puños y mira al beta con mala cara. La campana suena y se despide encargando páginas que leer, aunque al notar por sus hombros tensos ya descubrió la mirada del pequeño alfa sobre él.   
Sehun no pierde el tiempo y sigue al beta quien lo confronta alejado del salón, en un suspiro pensado el beta lo mira sin comprender. 

—Profesor Zhang, seré sincero con usted. —El beta asiente confirmando que puede continuar. —¿Por qué huele tanto al profesor Kim? Él no está en la escuela por su celo, pero sus feromonas están impregnadas en su cuerpo. ¿Por qué? 

—Wow, Myeonnie tiene un pequeño admirador. —Ríe ante la cara visiblemente molesta del alfa, toca el hombro contrario y lo sostiene sin fuerza. —Es la vida privada del profesor Kim, no tengo porqué estar revelando ese lado suyo, pero al ver como te atreviste a pedirme explicaciones solamente te diré que... somos amigos muy "íntimos". 

Los betas no pueden olor las feromonas de los alfas y omegas, pero al ver como respondió el cuerpo contrario ante esa palabras no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío en su espalda. Yixing gira sobre sus talones y camina fuera de su vista, de todos modos tiene a un omega que cuidar en diez minutos.  
Mientras tanto Sehun se queda estático, baja el rostro e intenta controlar la ira que nace de su pecho, era ridículo molestarse por la vida sexual de un omega que no tenía nada que ver con él, pero su corazón sigue latiendo lastimado. Decide regresar a su habitación compartida, ya no tenía otra clase y piensa que descansar es lo mejor. 

En los pasillos un alfa en celo se tambalea hacia la enfermería, camina pasos lentos antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse al doctor beta en su limpio escritorio. Baekhyun alza la vista, se mira curioso ante los dilatados ojos del alfa. 

—¿Celo? —Pregunta levantándose de su lugar. 

El más alto asiente y se deja guiar por el beta, mismo que con el tiempo se notaban poco a poco más cercanos. El beta lo acuesta en las camillas mientras coloca un paño de agua fría en su frente para regular su temperatura, el alfa gime ante la sensación. 

—Tienes un buen control sobre tu celo, ¿qué haces aquí? —Se levanta para acomodar algunos medicamentos utilizados anteriormente. 

—Quiero descansar, la enfermería me parece una buena opción. —Gruñe quitando el paño de su frente, Baekhyun lo toma para volverlo a colocar en agua fría. 

—Si tu lo dices. —Sonríe burlonamente. 

Baekhyun continuó con sus actividades antes que Chanyeol llegara, el alfa sonrojado de las orejas a causa de su celo cierra los ojos, huele la colina que se desprende del aquel cuerpo. 

—Lo bueno es que ya dejaste de golpear paredes, tu masculinidad seguirá intacta. —Bromea firmando una por una la pila de hojas a su lado. 

—Calla, beta. —Vuelve a gruñir dándole la espalda. 

Baekhyun ríe internamente, después de un tiempo se acostumbró con las tontas palabras de el alto alfa.


End file.
